The present inventive concepts relate generally to pet toys, and specifically, to chewable pet toys constructed and adapted to provide cooling relief to an animal's mouth.
There are numerous varieties of chewable pet toys. Many are made of edible materials that are destroyed in the process of chewing. Many others are made of non-destructible materials and may provide a noise when chewed or a structure that cleans the animal's teeth. In addition, some toys have been adapted to hold and dispense a small quantity of fluid which provides the animal with hydration while chewing on the toy. It would be desirable, however, to have a reusable, chewable pet toy that can provide both cooling relief and include an edible treat for the animal.
It is therefore an object of the present inventive concepts to provide a reusable chew toy for an animal which may be cooled or frozen to provide a cooling sensation to the animal's mouth.
It is a further object of the present inventive concepts to provide a reusable chew toy for an animal which holds an edible food product that may be consumed by the animal during chewing.